Operation Soran
Operation Soran is an operation formulated by the United States Military in the year 2026, during the final Months of the American Theater. The Operation was carried out by just a single pilot chosen by Zero Koakshi, as well as the United States Government. Operation Soran was known to be New Harrison's first and final mission In the United States, with CRATER Squadron, on the side of U.F.S.A. Prelude Soran Initiated About One year after the end of the Gorgelous Campaign, A.E forces, were starting to lose control of the Occupied East coast which was slowly being reclaimed one at a time. However on Gorgelous Island a large concentrated groups of A.E soliders were located to the Islands North West. They some how managed to survive the U.S Advance, and managed to obtain a large quality of Aircraft from there Helo Carriers, coming in from both Europe and the Occupied East Coast. Despite not being able to launch another ground Invasion, the remaing A.E forces of both the Irish and Italian brigades, decided to just Invade from the sky, in hopes of freeing Continental's Hunter, and Dodger from there junk yard prisons. On April 4th, 2026, The A.E Launched a massive air Invasion of San Farga, reducing have of the city into ruble, thus freeing Hunter Core Rivera, in the process as well. On the 5th of April the exact same principle occurred at Zaden, where Dodger was released from his Impound prison. 16 aircraft considering 8 Fighters, and 8 bombers, along with the support of a single AWACS was dispatched by the United States HQ. The ace pilot New Harrison A.K.A Sky Thunder was selected along with his legendary CRATER Squadron, for this mission, since the United States GHQ had made the astounding announcement that CRATER's Bomber side contained fighting abilities matched that of an entire fighter squadron. AWACS Bull Rock had also been dispatched in order to fully accommodate New Harrison's capabilities. The operation took the small strike force across the entire Island of Gorgelous. Combat had broken out again in areas such as Mount Hanan and Zarland. The A.E Air Forces were reliant on transports to fully back their engagements, but these transports were targeted and destroyed. The loss of these transports somewhat hinder the A.E air Invader Forces. However, their presence was seen in full force near the end of the conflict. Newly Large Experimental EURO-8 universal transports, Sky Carriers, Dropships, and bombers were also encountered by CRATER, and was easily shot down. As Operation Soran neared it's end, the final mass of A.E Irish and Italin Forces amassed at their headquarters, On the Island of Eran, off the coast of the French coastline. This HQ was a gigantic runway, as well as a newly constructed space port, capable of supporting all air activities, and launching new R.E.S.C.E.F Satellites into orbit. There were also facilities for naval operations and petroleum development/usage, but They were still under construction. This entire facility was attacked and destroyed by CRATER Squadron, who even targeted the construction sites as well. As the operation ended, unexpected attacks was launched against CRATER Squadron. Six newly created A.E Fighters, the United-A7 aircraft (also known as 'Sky Hord') had appeared on the battlefield along with another six newly experimental V-39 Medium Bombers, and attacked CRATER Squadon. At the time, these aircraft were believed to be the best aircraft on the planet, created from the machines of Euro's Industries. New Harrison along with the rest of CRATER, became entangled with the A7's and V-39's resulting into a large. In an amazing show of skill, CRATER Squadron knowing of there first defeats dating back too the Second World War, within the wings of STALIN Squadron rethought there demise and defeated both the A-7's and V-39's before returning to base. The A.E threat was neutralized, and the United States had just finished off the last of the A.E forces liberating the East coast on December 7th, of 2026 10 months following the end of Operation Soran. Aftermath Known Battles *'Battle above Hunan' *'Battle above Zarland' *'Battle above Stonehenge' *'Battle above New Moran' *'Destruction of Eran Head Quarters' *'Battle Above Eran Island' 'Battle over Hunan' 'Retaking the Skies above Zarland' 'Battle Above Stonehenge' 'Battle over New Moran' 'Attack on Eran Island' 'Final Show Down above Eran Island' Trivia *''Operation Soran was a Tribute and Parody Operation based off Operation Katina of the Ace Combat Series...'' Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:World War III Category:The American Theater Category:2026